660 Hyberital Sarevir, C.
Hyberital Sarevir (born -84, died -10) Linked by: 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. "Degnal was assigned by the Senate to the Zearchisian Well in Further Inachria at the outbreak of the Second Civil War, where he would safeguard the shipwrights with whom he had established a good relationship during the Crylaltian War. He was quite content to be moved far from the action, as he had no strong loyalties to either of the war's protagonists, Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel and his cousin Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, and correctly predicted that their would be continuing repercussions for being on the wrong side of the conflict. His superior at the Augyron Well was Hyberital Sarevir, who had been Consul at the end of the Provincial War. He was sixty-four, and married to Nusal Voriel-Lecarol Sarevir through Constrincas Voriel, whose father Parytal Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor was Captain of the Tauson Well, also in Further Inachria. Hyberital was a distant cousin to both Machyal and Renyal, so had no strong allegiance to either one, and fairly unenthused by the constitutional arguments at stake. His husband Nusal's father was Lecarol Voriel-Lecarol Juctor, alongside whom Degnal had fought in the Battle off Gelebram Point and marched in triumph. The other two Captains were the Neluntian Hessaral Varagy at the Xaralisian Well and Uvinal Felegrin at the Ismisian Well, who also seemed quite content to keep their heads down. Although no formal agreement was ever reached, the Governor and his four subordinate Captains did not take any decisive actions during the war. Renyal and Amussal Barbar Gibruny roused the Inachrian populace to forming an army to fight against Machyal, who had callously raided the provinces during the First Civil War, but the well Captains remained at their posts. (Parytal Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor died during the second year of the Second Civil War, but was replaced by Young Labyal Pagnucy Tividy, an inexperienced choice who showed both the lack of importance ascribed to the wells of Further Inachria and the limited pool of candidates available for Captaincies during the conflict.)" 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "The Consul Hyberital Sarevir was sent by the Senate to negotiate with Moody Machyal, who had been elected as Marshal despite not standing in an attempt to placate him and free up his army. On occasions when the Consul was not able to find or reason with Moody Machyal, he would talk instead with Proud Machyal, who he found to be a more amenable character." "The Conduit of Sarevir, Hyberital Sarevir, a seventy-one year old man who grown to know Proud Machyal when he had been sent as Consul by the Senate to reason with his sulking father during the Provincial War sixteen years before, implored Proud Machyal to return to Roam and take the new Patriarch under his wing. Hyberital guaranteed Proud Machyal the full support of the Sarevir family in standing (constitutionally, no less) as Administrator, and his brother Hessal in standing as Bursar. Proud Machyal agreed once he was guaranteed that his legion of veterans would be transported to Crylalt, and that he would be allowed to return to Crylalt and command them the following year. Both he and his brother were elected safely. " "Bringing young Mouthy Erinvyal into line was as hard as Hyberital had feared. The boy had grown up with a sense of entitlement that did not befit a Sarevir, and lacked any experience of the battlefield due to his father's shameful fear of losing his only son. Proud Machyal's achievements did nothing to impress his cousin, who saw him only as a babysitter and a mindless soldier. The boy did not appreciate horses nor did he find any appeal in the Stadium, which Proud Machyal's true sons Machyal, Lumosural and Nusal, now seven to nine, had begun to adore as their father did. Proud Machyal found that Mouthy Erinvyal did like the gladiatorial combat in the amphitheatre, and tried to engage with him on the tactical intelligence of the few gladiators that survived bout after bout such as Trucidal and Black Benabba, but only irritated the young Patriarch, whose interest in the games was solely in seeing slaves fighting for their wretched lives. Despairing, Proud Machyal surrendered the fight, explaining to Hyberital that a good general knew when a battle was simply not winnable, and that Mouthy Erinvyal would never be good terrain upon which to educate. Curly Coltal assured Proud Machyal that he would endeavour to make a better man out of the boy when he left Roam." 1254 Coughy Pagnal Juctor, C. Father's water-brother.Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Dead Person Category:Consul Category:Sarevir Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Divorced Category:Captain Category:Captain of Crestrellian Well Category:Captain 2 Times Category:Captain of Theraclon Well Category:Consul in Crylaltian War Category:Divorced 2 Times Category:Governor Category:Governor of Further Inachria Category:Conduit Category:Conduit of Sarevir Category:Administrator Category:Marshal Category:Divorcee